Into the Defective
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: An "into the bunker' AU! No shape-shifter...but something worse. Inspired by Harry101uk!( will be continued in 'Tales of the falls')


**Into the defective**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The gang looked around in amazement. Robots! As far as the eye could see. Thousands of broken down robots on hundreds of shelves. "Whoa! What do you think the author was doing down here?"

Asked Soos. Dipper shrugged "beats me...maybe we'll find more information here. Said dipper as he walked over to what appeared to be a control room. He looked at all the buttons and levers.

"Alright, this equipment looks delicate...best we don't rush-" Hey! A red button! Shouted Mabel as she pressed it. Before dipper could chastise her. The switch board began to light up and eerie music began to play over the intercom...

**Robot #22: He failed the turret peer review**

W-what's happening? Asked a frightened Wendy as the lights in the room began to switch on...

**Robot #24: He died before he hit the floor**

Guys! The robots! Look! Shouted soos. Sure enough all the robots were starting to move...

**Robot #25: He ****_never_**** made it out alive**

Dipper paled at that last verse. Well, that's ominous. He admitted as one by one the robots began to turn to the group on flop off the shelves...

**And Robot #29: Died on the assembly line**

Mabel was feeling scared. Uh, maybe we should- Suddenly, she found herself flying through the air and slapped onto the assembly line. Mabel! Screamed dipper, just as the robots began to run at the group.

**You want to live? Don't hold your breath...**

Mabel screamed as tubes forcibly tore into her flesh and drained her blood...

**This isn't life. It's living death**

**But not to fear; were most humane**

Mabel begged for mercy the whole time as her organs were forcibly ripped from her body..

**You'll never be ****_Yourself_**** again**

The gang tried to run but there was so many! Suddenly one of the shelves fell over spilling dozens of screaming dilapidated robots onto Wendy. Wendy! Screamed dipper. But Soos grabbed him and forced him to keep running

**Robot #44: He couldn't take it anymore**

**Robot #46: The mechanic simply ****_Couldn't _****fix**

**Robot #48: He perished from a gruesome fate**

**And Robot #49: Simply ran ****_right _****out of time**

**You want to live? Don't hold your breath...**

**This isn't life. It's ****_living death..._**

**But not to fear; were ****_most_**** humane...**

Wendy cried out in agony as her clothes, flesh, and bones were ripped to pieces

**You'll never be ****_Yourself _****again...**

Soos was next. He fell down a trapdoor and was forcibly strapped to a weird chair...

**Robot #62: ****_All_**** he ever saw was blue**

**Robot #63: Had an invalid****_ 5Er1aL-k3y_**

**Robot #65: He suffered a corrupted drive**

**And Robot #67: Found his way into Android Heaven**

**You want to live? Don't hold your breath...**

**This isn't life. It's ****_living death..._**

**But ****_not_**** to fear; were ****_most _****humane...**

Soos screamed as a giant needle stabbed him in the forehead and fried his brain from the inside out...

**You'll ****_never _****be ****_Yourself _****again...**

Scared and alone dipper frantically tried to find his way out of this nightmare. Suddenly a glass wall shot up in front of him. He turned around, but already more glass walls popped up. Trapping him in a glass box. That was being surrounded by broken, messed up robots still singing their hellish shantie...

**Us defective droids. All we know...**

**Is how it feels, to be alone...**

**Beyond repair, we sit and rust...**

**Broken down, collecting dust!**

**We never had the chance to prove...**

**What it is we were built to do!**

**Doomed to fail, the final nail...**

**In the coffin, of eternal jail!**

Right on que, a sickly green smoke began to be poured into the box...

**You want to live? Don't hold your breath...**

they sang as dipper tried to hold his breath...

**This isn't life. It's ****_living death..._**

Dipper gave up when his eyes burst apart...

**But ****_not _****to fear; were ****_most _****humane...**

Dippers skin begins to melt...

**You'll never be yourself again**

Dipper banged on the glass wall and begged for mercy until his tongue fell out...

**You'll never be Yourself again**

Dipper stopped banging when his lungs went up in flames...

**You'll never be ****_Yourself _****again**

Dipper flopped onto the ground writhing and flailing in agony...

**You'll never be ****_Yourself _****again...**

Now dipper was still...

…...

Several hours later outside the fake tree. A weird sight could be seen. Out of a trapdoor was thrown a P-body, an Atlas, a companion cube, and a core. After a minute of silence. The core woke up, looked around. And after a moments observation. "Well this sucks." Said the Dipper Core...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Inspired by Harry101uk**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
